she's back
by XfreakfruitX
Summary: Yay chapter number 2, still don't know what to say, why don't you tell me


_**CHAPTER 2: she's back**_

_**Tenshi~ so have you all been having fun!**_

_**Tenshi was back, and the gang had been training for 3 weeks and she had not come back but there she was in front of them as carol as ever.**_

_**Sonic and shadow~ so you finally came back? you ready to lose!**_

_**Tenshi~ not now and not ever, but I have come to play a game. Will you play with me?**_

_**Leah~ we are tired of all your stupid games. Just fight us and fight fare!**_

_**Tenshi~ ill fight but not fare. So what to do hmmm? How about 4 on 1 k sound fun?!**_

_**Shadow~ ill take you on one on one.**_

_**Tenshi~ you wont live throw that your to week!**_

_**Shadow~ what!**_

_**An evil grin appeared on Tenshi's face. Shadow fell right in to her trap poor shadow. The room went black, than the two were on the ark.**_

_**Shadow~ what is this y are we on the ark!?**_

_**Maria~ shadow you came to save me. Pleas help me.**_

_**Maria was bleeding from a bullet wound. Shadow didn't know what to do. Shadow wanted to go to Maria, but he was cut off by Tenshi,**_

_**Shadow~ out of my way NOW!**_

_**Tenshi~ that's not how the game works, now lets start our little game. This game is my fav. So lets have fun.**_

_**The room got dark agene than shadow and Tenshi were standing on a cliff. Over the cliff was Maria, tails, Leah, and sonic. Tenshi was standing on a switch. But what dos the switch do?**_

_**Shadow~ you b**** how dare you put them all in danger. Are you crazy?!**_

_**Tenshi~ just a little, this is how I play my Games. Ant they fun? I love to make people live in there own h***. So much fun. **_

_**Shadow~ you're a sick god you know that?**_

_**Pg.6 **_

_**Tenshi lade down on top of the stage. Shadow ran at her to save all 4 of his friends but when he got to close Maria fall a little, shadow jumped back. **_

_**Tenshi~ be carful come to close and the one you closest to with be dropped and go splat like a bug. Hehehehehe.**_

_**Shadow~ Rrr Rrr. Ill get you for this, I wont let you get away.**_

_**Tenshi~ im not running am I, hm?**_

_**Shadow~ your really pissing me off you cocky a** B****!**_

_**Tenshi~ but im having fun. And stop being a bully.**_

_**Shadow~ ya right now set them free!**_

_**Maria started to wake up. **_

_**Tenshi~ ok ill set them free if you want I will :)**_

_**Sonic, tails, leah and Maria started to fall and fast.**_

_**Maria~ aaaaa! Shadow save me!**_

_**Shadow~ stop!**_

_**Tenshi ~ but you wanted me to set them free that's what im doing **_

_**Shadow~ pleas stop don't kill my friends!**_

_**Tenshi stepped on the rope. Stopping them right be for the rope ran out.**_

_**Tenshi~ what was that, I didn't here you**_

_**Shadow~ pleas just let them live, I give up.**_

_**Tenshi~ good boy, ill let you be with the life you want for a little bit.**_

_**Everyone but shadow and Maria were goon the cliff turned in to a field shadow looked to see his child hold friend. But is it a good thing or not? **_

_**Maria~ shadow thank you. you saved me and now I can rest in peace.**_

_**Shadow~ Maria your bleeding why what happened.**_

_**Maria~ I was shoot. Remember but I made share that you got free to have a happy life **_

_**A tear ran down shadow's face . He would lose Maria agene. What would he do? **_

_**Pg.7**_

_**Shadow was back with everyone but not an emerald. Did shadow lose Tenshi's game? Or was Tenshi just toying with him?**_

_**Leah~ shadow did you win?**_

_**Shadow~ I don't know.**_

_**Tails~ what do you mean you don't know?**_

_**Sonic~ ya. How can you not know?**_

_**Shadow~ I don't know! I just don't!**_

_**Tenshi appeared on the roof. Playing with black emeralds.**_

_**Tenshi~ you lost. And 3 of you have lose after losing you give me a black emerald, there power is what fouls me.**_

_**Sonic~ what? That's unfair than how can we win.**_

_**Tenshi~ that's the point I don't want you too win, if I in I get power, I live only with power with out power I die. Opps did I say all that well bye bye.**_

_**Tenshi was gone. The teem was left with so many question.**_

_**Shadow~ we should get back to training.**_

_**Sonic~ ya we need to get stronger.**_

_**Tails~ wait! We need to take a brake from training, we've been training for 3 weeks non stop**_

_**Leah~ ya he has a point, we've been training non stop.**_

_**Sonic~ lets go and have some fun. What you think shadow.**_

_**Shadow~ fine but, just to day.**_

_**The team ran off to have some fun, tails went to work on his plains, sonic to hang with knuckles at the mail, and shadow and Leah in the woods. **_

_**Leah~ what should we do. Hm?**_

_**Shadow~ walk around quite and peacefully.**_

_**Leah~ ya right, like that will happen with me around.**_

_**Shadow~ so what's your plan, hu.**_

_**Leah~ a little thing called tag. So tag your it.**_

_**Leah ran laughing to death shadow casing after her.**_

_**Leah~ y you running so slow **_

_**Pg.8**_

_**Shadow~ y should I try little sister. Your to small to ever beat me.**_

_**Leah~ HAY I am not, your just slow.**_

_**Shadow~ nope you just a runt and don't want you to get hurt.**_

_**Leah~ nah. Well tag your it **_

_**Shadow fine ill play your game.**_

_**To sonic and knuckles.**_

_**Knuckles~ so what up? Haven't see you in weeks. **_

_**Sonic~ well we don't have the emeralds.**_

_**Knuckles~ what?! HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE EMERALDS, DID EGGMAN TAKE THEM!**_

_**Sonic~ calm down. I didn't lose them to eggmen, I lose them to a goddess **_

_**Knuckles~ a goddess? Did you hit you head on some thing**_

_**Sonic~ no. she is a goddess and there was a god too, his name was ryuu, he was like 5 and she was like 16 her name was Tenshi.**_

_**Knuckles~ there's a book story right there y don't was go look them up and see who and what they are.**_

_**Sonic~ sounds good to me.**_

_**So sonic and knuckles went to the book store and found a book of gods and goddess and this is what it said.**_

_**In side the book **_

_**Tenshi was a 16 year old girl who was sent to hell because of the things her family made her do. Her dad was a gang man and mom was plain greedy. When Tenshi got to hell she begged the gods and said she would do any thing to stay out of hell. The gods said we will change your name and you will be the goddess who kills any who will not change their ways of darkness. And if I don't asked Tenshi uneasy. You will have your skin burned from your bone every day for the rest of the life of the earth, the god told her. Tenshi said, b-but I-I d-don't want t-to k-k-k-kill people.**_

_**The god said, don't think of it as killing humans think of it as killing monsters. Tenshi said, ok ill do it. But after doing her job for a year it drove her mad, it had become a game to her. To try and bring some sense back to her the gods made a special restraining jacket. And that is all we know to this day.**_

_**Pg9**_

_**Out of book.**_

_**Sonic~ im going to buy this **_

_**To shadow and Leah.**_

_**Leah~ come one shaddy.**_

_**Shadow~ don't call me that. (Shadow pulled out his gun) just remember, you asked for this.**_

_**Leah~ I did not ask to be shoot at!**_

_**Shadow~ hold on. Do you here that.**_

_**Leah~ it sounds like Tenshi.  
**_

_**Tenshi was sitting next to a lake **_

_**Tenshi~ I don't think this is a good ider master.**_

_**?~ you don't live to think you live to do what I say.**_

_**Tenshi~ of cores sir ill be going now. **___

_**Tenshi splashed the water and the man was gone. A tear fell from Tenshi's eye. Leah fell out of the tree.**_

_**Tenshi~ who's there!**_

_**Leah~ craps. Um hi there. Hehehe.**_

_**Shadow~ hello Tenshi.**_

_**Tenshi~ so why are you here.**_

_**Leah~ it's the woods any one can come here.**_

_**Shadow~ what are you doing here witch?**_

_**Tenshi~ do you not know the name of this forest?**_

_**Leah and shadow~ no, why would that mater?**_

_**Tenshi~ well ill show you.**_

_**Tenshi walked off to a sign that said *the black forest Tenshi***_

_**Tenshi~ this is the forest I died in I was boiled alive in that pond right there. And now that I think of it that's the most pathetic way to die. I didn't die in a fight, saving someone I loved, or just thinking what I was doing was cool. No I die by wanting to I want the pond to kill me. I said **_

_**Pg.10**_

_**That the life I lived was not worth living so I jumped in head first and yet what im doing now is the same as what I was doing before I died. Being the master's dog.**_

_**End of chapter 2**_


End file.
